


i guess some things are better left unsaid, huh?

by fatsnape



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, kazuichi soda gets what he fucking deserves tbh. still love him though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatsnape/pseuds/fatsnape
Summary: kazuichi gets told off for being !!! creepy !!! ( as he should ) , and he storms off. gundham goes to comfort him.this IS a sonia nevermind stan club.
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi, VERY VERY VERY ONE-SIDED
Kudos: 52





	i guess some things are better left unsaid, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> warning for major internalised homophobia coming up!! listen, i love kaz okay. but he totally deserves what's coming. 
> 
> anyway, enjoy the soudam bc i know i sure as hell did. 
> 
> i also have not finished the second game yet, so my information may not be perfect. and i'm fully aware that it's a tropical island, so it probably doesn't get cold. but it's cute so let me live. and it takes place at like ?? no part in the storyline ?? it makes no sense just ,, ignore it. 
> 
> also!!! gundham ?? probably very ooc in this, i'm aware. i literally kin gundham but i ,,, don't have the energy to type the actual way that he talks. even though / I / LITERALLY TALK LIKE THAT. sigh. but yeah, kaz is also super dramatic. i tried to keep it ic as possible i just ... struggled a bit. anyway! enjoy! and if you like it, feel free to comment! <3

it wasn't supposed to escalate the way it did. the room wasn't supposed to go silent, the only sound being her shouts. but, nonetheless that's how it ended up. 

sonia was red in the face, panting after her outburst, but it was clear that she was doing her best to collect herself. kazuichi stumbled backwards, not daring to glance around the room. 

despite this, he could hear snickers behind him. akane, no doubt, accompanied by hiyoko and a few others. kazuichi tripped over his own feet as he walked backwards, his eyes cast to the floor. 

"i—i'm sorry miss sonia." and with that, he ran from the room. as he sprinted from the small room, he pushed the doors open with a loud smack, launching himself into them. once outside, the boy collapsed onto the ground, sobs cascading from his lips. 

"stupid— you piece of trash! you ruined everything! she hates you. miss sonia...." kazuichi ranted to himself, facedown on the pavement. the air was crisp and cold, bringing heat to his face. but at that moment, the temperature was far from his mind. ( not that it was pleasant, by any means. ) 

"kazuichi." a phlegmatic voice called behind him. souda twitched in response, picking his head up reluctantly. he didn't need to look at the man to know who it was. of course— he'd come to tell him off even more. kazuichi didn't blame him, he knew he deserved it. that doesn't mean that he was looking forward to it very much, though. 

souda sniffled, forcing himself to sit up on the sidewalk. he almost flinched when the man sat beside him. that was ... not what he was expecting, to say the least. 

"are you alright?" he questioned, placing a hand upon souda's shoulder. this time kazuichi definitely flinched, scooting away from the man in the slightest. he furrowed his brows, confusion consuming his sorrow. 

"huh— the hell do you care for?" souda questioned, his words coming out a bit more poisonous than he meant to. at the same time, kazuichi didn't regret his words. if gundham came out here to make fun of him, to make him grovel, he wouldn't be surprised. but ... instead, gundham reacted calmly, with a more comforting voice than he'd heard previously.

"you must know, that sonia regrets her words. she did not mean to hurt you. while i see no problem with her venom, i must admit that it was .. shocking to witness. and, i've been sent to check on you." gundham admitted, nodding at the man with pink hair. ah— of course, he was sent on someone else's accord. now , / that / makes a lot more sense. 

"nah, she's right. i'm a fucking pig. i deserved every bit of it, man. is she alright? she's not upset is she? does she want me to leave?" kazuichi urgently questioned, grasping on gundham's coat lightly, before realising his mistake and pulling away. 

"she's quite alright. though, it would not be the smartest idea to return. not after that .. altercation, i would say." gundham nodded along with his words, his scarf concealing any thoughts. souda nodded vehemently in response, expecting such a reaction. with that, the man went silent. he sniffled slightly, in the calm after the storm. 

"are you cold?" gundham asked suddenly, furrowing his brows at the sniffling man. kazuichi shook him off before he could react, immediately affirming that he was alright, and didn't need anything. gundham narrowed his eyes, but agreed nonetheless. 

"you can go back inside, tanaka. i'm fine. i get it." souda assured, his usually over-excitable voice sounding almost numb. which he pushed off as a reaction to the cold. 

"i'm enjoying the weather, kazuichi. your presence is not excruciating, either." gundham announced, pulling his scarf above his nose as he spoke. souda narrowed his eyes at this motion, but shrugged either way. 

regrettably, kazuichi noticed that his teeth started to shatter, and he felt goosebumps growing along his arms. he responded to this by scooting further away from gundham, in hopes that he didn't notice. 

but in a flash, kazuichi had a coat wrapped around his shoulders, tucked against his neck. souda jumped at the motion, trying to pull the fabric off of him. but gundham simply responded by pressing a hand against his shoulder, and lightly shaking his head. 

"huh? what the hell? i told you i'm fine! i don't need your charity." kazuichi announced, trying to push away from gundham. the man didn't hold him in place, allowing souda to fling himself backwards. gundham didn't respond to his words, instead continuing to stare off into the darkness. 

slowly, and reluctantly, kazuichi crept back up. taking his previous spot besides gundham. the supreme overlord of ice hid his expression with his scarf in retaliation. souda let out a huff, and pulled the coat over his shoulders. 

"th—thanks?" souda questionably spoke, avoiding glancing towards gundham. instead, he patted a beat along his thighs, a song he'd heard a while ago. something he hadn't listened to in.. who know's how long. just a small rhythm to calm his mind. it was something he got used to doing. 

"may i ask you a question, kazuichi?" gundham inquired, daring to look at the mechanic. kazuichi reluctantly nodded, his mind running through millions of different possibilities of how this situation could go. 

"why do you go after sonia, the way that you do. if she has made it clear that she finds you unpleasant, and your advances worse for wear. i've heard of simple romantic attraction, but this ... is unlike anything i've ever seen before. truthfully, it is despicable." gundham admitted. while there was no venom to his words, they still stung. souda took a moment to respond, controlling his defensive tendencies, and inner anger. 

"listen— i didn't mean to upset her! i just thought that if i tried hard enough, she'd like me. because .. because i'm supposed to be with someone like her, ya know? miss sonia, and kazuichi. destined to be together forever. i mean— she's perfect! the pretty blonde princess. i should want that! right? so i thought i could uhh – convince her if i kept going." souda admitted, immediately regretting his words. shit, he hadn't meant to confess all of that. damn you gundham tanaka! ( ..... and your pretty eyes, / shut up kazuichi !!!!!! / ) 

"did you pursue her because you felt that you / should / want her ... or because you did?" gundham asked plainly. how could he be so ... nonchalant about this? the ... supreme overlord of overreacting can just ... swipe this under the rug?? what the fuck?? 

"uhh— i mean. you know." souda froze before he could answer, reevaluating his words. shit, shit, shit. "you know what— go to hell man! you're probably just ... just— asking me all this shit so that you can go report back to miss sonia! so that you can have her." kazuichi snapped, his head falling in his hands. 

"if i wanted to leave, kazuichi. i'd be gone. i have no desire to be around those that i do not care for." gundham clarified, even though souda couldn't see him, he was sure that the man was re-adjusting his scarf. he just .. knew him well enough to know his motions. ( !!! not in a weird way, kazuichi!!!!!!! ) 

"i think. i think i liked her? i mean— yeah! like you said! i should, so i did!" kazuichi confirmed confidently, with a smile that .. didn't necessarily reach his eyes. his sharp teeth poked out with his overwhelming personality. 

gundham raised a brow, clearly not believing the mechanic's statement. souda deflated at this, falling back against the pavement. 

"kazuichi, you should not hide your true emotions with feelings that you believe 'you should feel'. you should ... be the person that you are." for once, gundham tanaka seemed ... flustered? he was always fluent in his ... weird ass gothic speech. huh. weird. 

"it's not that easy, man! you can't just— i've got expectations!! hell that i've gotta' live up to! i can't just ... love who i love. be who i am. it doesn't work like that!" souda jumped up from his seat, pacing against the pavement as he spoke, emphatically. 

"and why not? who do you have to answer to? a ruler? a parent? a caregiver? what? why can you not be who you are?" at that moment, gundham jumped up. levelling with souda, doing his best to make eye contact ( though he still towered over him. ) 

"you know what— fine! fine, fine, fine! my dad? okay, asshole? you happy? if he knew that i was ... i was some kind of .... not normal .... he'd beat the shit out of me, okay? i'm not supposed to be like that! i'm supposed to be with someone like miss sonia!" souda admitted, panting with effort. a panicked expression took over his face as he heard what he said. 

"wh— wait— wait i didn't—" 

"if your father cannot accept you as you truly are, and must accept as falsified version of yourself, rather than you, he is no father of yours. he is a mere mortal, that you are deemed to share blood with. it may always be a curse on you, but you cannot allow such things to hold you back, kazuichi." gundham ranted, never once betraying a hint of anything but unbridled emotion. kazuichi stepped back a bit, in response. 

and although he did not mean to, at that moment he started to break down. holding himself up, and standing on his own, he began sobbing into his ( gundham's poor coat's ) sleeve. he knew he should stop. the moment it started. but he couldn't. souda couldn't collect his breath, nothing. he just fell apart by the thread. 

gundham responded by a palm against his shoulder. he didn't expect much more than that. ( nor did he really .... want much more than that. he thinks. ) but even this small amount of affection tore souda apart, and he collapsed against gundham's chest. he knew that it would be awkward for the other man, but at that moment kazuichi really didn't care. 

to his surprise, two arms wrapped around his back. ( albeit, two very awkward stiff arms. but it was the thought that truly struck souda. ) minute after minute, kazuichi's sobs didn't calm down. they only started to slow after thirty minutes, finally calming down minutes later. 

"shit, shit, shit. i'm sorry—" souda pulled away from gundham's chest, refusing to meet the man's eye. but the ultimate breeder didn't remove  
his hand from kazuichi's shoulder, instead he squeezed it, comforting him to the best of his ability. 

at that moment, gundham stood up, pulling souda with him. he brushed his shirt off, ignoring the obvious tear-stained spot. gundham pulled his scarf above his nose hastily, collecting himself. 

"i'll be back in a moment, i must say my goodbyes." gundham announced, making the move to step away. 

"okay— .......... wait— huh?! goodbyes? you're not going back?" souda questioned, not knowing what to think of the supreme overlord of ice's words. 

"while it goes without saying, i do not believe that it is wise that you return. and ... after that, i do not believe that i should either. but i would give my thanks for inviting me, if i may." gundham spoke quickly, evidently in a haste to reenter the building. 

"tanaka— you don't gotta' do that! i'll be fine! and i cried all over your goddamn shirt! people will think you're like ... psycho or something if you try to leave! .... more than usual." souda did his best to convince gundham of his words, but it was clear that the man would not listen. he responded by simply walking closer to the door. 

"fine! just— can i ask you to tell miss— uhh.. sonia something? is that .... a good idea?" kazuichi asked, stepping towards the breeder. gundham took a breath before replying. 

"if your words are sincere, i would say that such an idea is not foolish, yes." gundham confirmed. souda nodded slowly, trying to think of the best way to phrase what he wanted said. 

"just uhh— tell her i'm real sorry. and that.. i won't be bothering her anymore, honest." he knew it wasn't the most .. well thought out way to say this, but at the same time, he knew how gundham spoke. but ... hopefully this situation didn't escalate with his word-choice. gundham responded merely by nodding and stepping inside the building. 

it was at this point that kazuichi remembered he still had gundham's coat wrapped around him. it was too late to go give it back to him now, of course. he just had to hope that he'd be fine without it. 

and, as promised, a few minutes later, gundham stepped back out, gliding along the floor. he knew he shouldn't be, but souda was truly surprised that the man even came back to begin with. 

"you— forgot your coat." souda admitted, gesturing to the fabric along his shoulders. gundham nodded, saying nothing more. 

"was it okay in there? did she uhh— react badly? were people okay with you leaving?" kazuichi questioned, filling the silence with his words. gundham thought before responding, brows furrowed. 

"i suggest that the two of you speak at a later time, as it will likely take a good while for her to forgive you. but she expressed her regret for snapping at you the way she did. and she ... accepted your words for the time being." gundham spoke softly, glancing away from kazuichi. 

souda nodded slowly. sonia was too nice for her own good, that was obvious. if it were him ... well. if it were him in a parallel universe, he would've told his 'stalker' to go to hell and never speak to him again. and / never / taken back his words. he had no choice but to be grateful for her sincerity, and graciousness. 

gundham walked ahead of him, almost ignoring his presence if it weren't for the quick glances behind him to get souda's attention. kazuichi sped up besides the man, his hands in his pockets. 

"so— uhh— are we like... hanging out? like— because you left— or are we splitting off and heading our separate ways." the mechanic asked, ranting as he spoke. 

"we may stay together for now, if you wish." gundham stated, not bothering to look at the man. 

kazuichi nodded quickly, "okay! okay— sounds good! tanaka and souda, ready to take on the world!" he spoke quickly, using hand motions to exemplify this idea. 

gundham's only response was a snort. but, it was better than nothing. next up on kazuichi's bucket list, get gundham tanaka to really laugh! maybe, this wouldn't be so bad overall, huh? especially not with this ... frighteningly comforting jacket draped along him. souda tried to pull the jacket around him, almost snugging against it in the process, discretely. but judging by the sudden movement of gundham's scarf, it didn't come off that way. he knew he should defend himself but ... i mean, shit, he didn't want to ..... 

eh, i guess some things are better left unsaid anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> if there's typos ... or things don't make sense .... it's totally because i wrote this completely at 1 am like ... 5 minutes ago. 
> 
> feel free to leave any feedback in the comments !! <3


End file.
